ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura and the Room with No Exit
Sakura and the Room with No Exit (さくらと出口のない部屋, Sakura to Deguchi no Nai Heya) is the 2nd episode of Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card Arc. Summary Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, and Syaoran Li are talking about the appearance of the new Clear Cards. Tomoyo is upset that she wasn't able to film Sakura capturing the newest card. The trio heads off to their separate classrooms, promising to talk about this all later. When they arrive at their classroom, Sakura and Tomoyo are given Chiharu Mihara's secret cheesecake recipe. Their teacher tells them that they have until the end of the week to sign up for clubs. Sakura says that she's gonna sign up for cheerleading while Tomoyo said she'd like to sign up for the Chorus club. The trio have lunch with their friends and discuss what clubs they're going to sign up for. Syaoran says that he doesn't have time to sign up for one right now. Sakura and Tomoyo have art class where Sakura feels unsure about her drawing but her friends assure her that it's fine. Tomoyo reveals that she draws out her ideas for Sakura's costumes first which is why she's such a talented artist. Tomoyo and Sakura head back to Sakura's house where they proceed to make a cheesecake. Touya Kinomoto and Yukito Tsukishiro arrive soon after and Kero has to pretend to be a stuffed animal and gets upset because he can't eat. Later, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Kero are in Sakura's room when they suddenly become trapped. The room's walls have transformed into rubber and there is no door to let them out. They figure out that they must pop it, like a balloon. By using Tomoyo's needle, they're able to pop it and Sakura captures it with her staff. They appear back in her room and Sakura holds a new card: "Siege". Spinel Sun asks Eriol Hiiragizawa why he hasn't responded to Sakura. He replies that he will but not yet. Sakura has that dream again of her facing off against a masked assailant. She wakes up and quickly goes to look at her book of cards, happy to find that they're still clear. Sakura vows to do whatever she can to see her Sakura Cards again. Featured Cards Clear Cards= ClearSiege.jpg|Siege (Debut)|link=Siege |-|Cards Used= *N/A |-|Cards Sealed= ClearSiege.jpg|Siege|link=Siege Featured Clothes and Costumes Sakura= Angel Crown Dress.png|Angel Crown Dress (as a sketch)|link=Angel Crown Dress Silent Bat Burglar Costume.png|Silent Bat Burglar Costume (as a sketch)|link=Silent Bat Burglar Costume Pink Thunder Cat Costume.png|Pink Thunder Cat Costume (as a sketch)|link=Pink Thunder Cat Costume Blue Water Jester Costume.png|Blue Water Jester Costume (as a sketch)|link=Blue Water Jester Costume Pinky Dress.png|Pink Ribbon Dress Costume|link=Pink Ribbon Dress Costume Quotes *'Syaoran': Daidouji really hasn't changed at all, huh? *'Sakura': No. Gallery 121515259610T0930003.jpg 121515259610T0930005.jpg 121515259610T0930006.jpg 121515259610T0930007.jpg 121515259610T0930008.jpg 121515259610T0930009.jpg 121515259610T0930011.jpg CCSCC.02.01.PNG CCSCC.02.02.PNG CCSCC.02.03.PNG CCSCC.02.04.PNG CCSCC.02.05.PNG CCSCC.02.06.PNG CCSCC.02.09.PNG CCSCC.02.10.PNG CCSCC.02.12.PNG CCSCC.02.13.PNG CCSCC.02.15.PNG CCSCC.02.16.PNG CCSCC.02.17.PNG CCSCC.02.18.PNG CCSCC.02.19.PNG CCSCC.02.21.PNG CCSCC.02.24.PNG CCSCC.02.25.PNG CCSCC.02.26.PNG CCSCC.02.27.PNG CCSCC.02.28.PNG CCSCC.02.29.PNG CCSCC.02.30.PNG CCSCC.02.31.PNG 20180114115052.png Clear_Card_Arc_Episode_2.png Siegeanime2.png 919752d7e53a47daf9bd479cbbfc1190.jpg Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Clear Card Arc